


Sweet Distraction

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, some sweet saucy fluff lololololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciel was always too caught up with his work, but she was the only one who could break his focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Distraction

His eyes burned the longer he looked at the laptop screen.  
  
 Nimble fingers typed the letters without ever looking at the keyboard, Luciel squinted slightly to make sure that the numbers were aligned correctly; the last thing he wanted was to make a mistake in the algorithm.  
  
 Amidst all the deep focus he was in, his eyes caught sight of slim fingers holding a small piece of vanilla cake.  
  
 He didn’t look at her, but a smile did finally curve at the corners.  
  
 Eyes still glued to the screen and fingers endlessly typing away, Luciel opened his mouth and moved his heart towards the succulent piece. However, he soon realized that the cut cake was moving farther and farther away from him. But instead of looking at the bearer of the delicious temptation or even bothering to ask the reason it was slipping away, Luciel just inclined closer and closer to the piece with his eyes focused on the numbers and mouth still gaped open.  
  
  _Chup!_  
  
 But alas, all attention he had for his work crumbled into pieces once he felt soft lips kissing his right cheek.  
  
 Back immediately straightened, he quickly snapped his head to the right.  
  
 Her smile was painfully adorable.  
  
 “What?” Voice feigned with innocence, she casually wiggled the delicious piece near her mouth. “You looked like you were so distracted. But I also know you haven’t eaten yet so…” Her smile curled at the edges.  
  
 Luciel only blinked once, twice, thrice as a matter of fact as if she had grown a second head. His vision momentarily blurry from the many hours he had been looking at the screen, he squeezed his eyes shut before focusing all his gaze on her.  
  
 The cake looked sweet. Her lips looked even sweeter.  
  
“O-Oh really…?” He tried so poorly to hide his excitement. Gaze switched between the cake and that lovely little smile, Luciel faked one cough before cocking his head. “I feel like a baby bird being fed, though.” His heart thumped madly. “So that makes you…a mama bird.” His breathing hitched slightly.  
  
 It took her a few seconds, but she caught on quick.  
  
 And boy, was her heart screaming right up to her ears.  
  
 “It…would seem so.” She too trying her very best to keep a calm composure, she took a deep breath and nibbled on one side of the mouth-watering piece. Her cheeks had flushed a brilliant shade of red. Her hands had trembled nervously as she placed them on her lap.  
  
 In all honesty, Luciel was just messing with her; he didn’t expect her to actually do it.  
  
 Not that he was complaining, though.  
  
 Knowing that there’s no turning back, he huffed out another cough – which ended up to be a real cough – and bit back the urge to smile right up to his ears. Amber eyes were fixed on his face, silently and nervously waiting for his reaction. Those same amber eyes were like two golden flames, so easily enticing him every time he looked at her.  
  
 At the mental count of three, Luciel leaned closer.  
  
 Both their eyes now slowly fluttered shut, all they could hear were the rapid beats of their hearts.  
  
 His mouth met the other side of the succulent piece, but he didn’t stop there.  
  
_Nom, nom,_ he bit, chewed, and swallowed. He knew she wasn’t moving a muscle. He knew she was nervous to her wit’s end.  
  
 Because by God, he was nervous as hell too.  
  
 Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like eternal hours. The uneven flow of her warm breath gingerly swiped his face. The faintest sounds of her embarrassed squeaks churned his stomach into butter.  
  
  _Nom…_ One last bite. _Chuu…_ And his lips finally met hers.  
  
 She tasted sweet. She tasted oh so very sweet.  
  
 Head tilted slightly, Luciel pressed deeper and slipped his hands around her waist. Wasting not a single moment of this addicting bliss, he tugged her closer until she had no choice but to straddle his lap.  
  
 His wet tongue boldly swiped across her lower lip. And _oh God…_ he barely stifled a pathetic moan to feel her mouth opening for him. Their tongues easily brushing around each other, Luciel held a sharp breath and sucked her upper lip.  
  
 He felt her hands caressing his short, orange hair. She felt her fingers playfully tickling the shape of his ears.  
  
 If he was ashamed of the tiny moan escaping before, he felt like hiding in a hole once a longer moan slipped right into her mouth at the feel of her hips grinding against him.  
  
  _Pop!_ “Ha-ah!” In a blink, he broke the kiss and pulled apart. That being said, his hands still held her waist, palms now shakily brushing up and down the sides. The glasses he wore were now slanted, and Luciel wanted to shut her laughing mouth by kissing her again.  
  
 “You’ll be the end of me.” He pouted while letting her fix the position of his glasses. “You know that?”  
  
 “No I didn’t.” She cheekily replied, one hand now stroking his red, warm cheek. Her smile was still present, yet it was now filled with pure love instead of frisky temptation. She then snorted to see some cream at the left corner of his pouted lips. Without a word, she gently swiped it away with her thumb.  
  
 He couldn’t handle this.  
  
 “Huwaaaaa!” Suddenly he groaned, briefly making her flinch on his lap. “I can’t believe my grim reaper is sooooo cute!” And with that, he pulled her into a tight hug and nuzzled the ticklish spot where her neck and shoulder met.  
  
 Her laughter was both a blessing and a curse to him.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished day 8 in sevens route and i just want him to be happy lmao


End file.
